


Nero's mother

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: This will most likely be a collection of standalone oneshots (unless stated otherwise) about being Nero's mom. I haave plenty of different takes on it, from single mom to "vergil killed me and abandoned our son." So just let me know what you want to see more of!
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

It’s suddenly so very bright and you clench your eyes in an attempt to dismiss the disturbance, you feel groggy, like you’d taken a nap that ran too long... A nap. You don’t remember falling asleep. Why is it so warm in the middle of winter? Vergil always wakes you before dinner. “Are you awake, sweetheart?” 

That is not Vergil. 

You bolt upright, blinking rapidly as your eyes try to adjust to the blinding light. Finally, you begin to see shadows and faces and instantly know something is wrong. “Where is my son.” Your first assumption is that you’ve been kidnapped and you immediately hope Vergil had escaped with Nero or he was, at the very least, somewhere safe. Where was Vergil? Where in the hell are you? “I’ll rip your eyes from their sockets and make you choke on your tongue.” The man, who you now realize looks exactly like your husband, tips his head back and laughs. A full-body, belly laugh that shakes his shoulders. “Where is my son. I’ll give you to the count of five to start talking before I shred your face... One.”

“Two.” You’re in some type of business, the dark colors remind you of your home.

“Three.” There are four other people in the room with you, three women and a man. The woman with the blonde hair looks exactly like Vergil’s mother and it unsettles you.

“Four.” You’re wearing jeans and a shirt you don’t remember owning, you’re barefoot. 

“Fi-”

“I’m Dante, that’s Morrison, Lady, Trish, and Nico.” He points to his companions from left to right. “I wish I could explain why you’re here but even I don’t know that, to be honest.”

“Where is my son?” You ask, yet again. 

“Look, time has passed since you’ve been asleep. More than you think, but he should be here soon. He can’t listen when you tell him to stay away from something.” Dante stands and stretches his arms above his head, like a lazy cat, before offering his hand. “I’m your brother in law, by the way.” 

You inhale deeply, grounding yourself before you open your mouth again. You don’t get the sense that Dante is going to hurt you or even lie to you, so you shake his hand and introduce yourself. “Do you know where Vergil is?” 

“Yeah... he’s, uh. He can’t really bring himself to face you right now, he’s the reason you were out for so long. We can explain all of that as we go on but right now I think I can hear a little brat walking up my driveway.” Dante grins before he counts down on his fingers, when he gets to ‘one’ the door bursts open to reveal a white-haired young man with his chest pulled back and a gleam in his eye, like he’s about to argue with someone. Vergil takes the same stance when he’s cross. 

oh.

Oh.

OH.

“How-” Your voice cracks and you quickly clear your throat. “How long was I asleep?” The man sees you, hears you talk, and stumbles to a halt. “What’s your name?”

“You- you’re-” He shakes his arms out, like he’s getting rid of the anxiety you know is running through him. “Nero.”

“Oh, my baby.” The sob that rips through your chest is quickly stamped down as you go to speak again. “Do you know who I am?”

“Did you want to leave me?” Nero sounds so dejected that you step forward, quick to realize he may not want you to touch him. 

“Kid, she doesn’t know yet.” Dante speaks quietly as he leads everyone out of the building. “But her first response was to ask about you.” The heavy door closes and the two of you continue to stare at each other.

“How old are you?”

“I’m an adult.” A part of you breaks inside, you missed his first word, his first steps, you missed everything... You’re not his mother, you’re a stranger. 

“Are you healthy?” 

“Demon blood really does wonders against the common cold.” You cringe, you’d planned on raising him to accept his heritage, you never wanted him to be ashamed of himself. 

“Are you happy?” There’s a heavy pause as he shakes his arms out again. 

“Sometimes.” Another pause.

“Having you was the best thing to ever happen to me, I was never happier than when I held you in my arms. I don’t know why I’m here or why I was gone for so long, but I would rather die than let you go. You mean everything to me.” Your voice gets thick as you try not to cry. 

“I went to an orphanage with nothing but a locket with a picture of you in it, a picture of us. You looked so happy in that picture and for years I wondered why you didn’t love me enough to keep me. I convinced myself that I didn’t need you, that I was better on my own.” Nero inhales deeply, looking up to the ceiling. “I dreamed of scenarios in which we’d meet and I’d make you feel bad for abandoning me... But you didn’t, did you?”

“No, baby. I went down, kicking and screaming, I don’t have to remember that to know it happened.” He nods, looking at you again, tears glisten in his eyes. Unable to take it anymore, you run to him as he collapses on the floor. He’s taller than you now but you find a way to comfortably hug him to you, stroking his hair and telling him you love him over and over and over again. Your son, your baby, held once against in your arms. 

You mourned for the memories left unmade, love ungiven, and for the life he’d been forced to live. Holding him close, you cried for the time you now had, for the opportunity to know him as he is, to see him again, to love him again. 

And that’s how you spent your time in that dark little office, clutching each other and crying, uncaring of the ‘why’ and the ‘when’, simply reveling in the now.


	2. Beware her wrath

“VERGIL!” Your scream was loud enough to make Dante shiver from his place on the stairs outside. 

“Up and to your left!” He calls, none the less, knowing your anger is well deserved. He’s a little frightened himself, although he’ll never admit it. 

You storm up the stair, taking them two by two, as fast as you can. There’s only one door open when you finally get to the top, light spilling into the otherwise dark hallway. Your bare foot kicks the solid wood as hard as you can and you can hear Nero suck in a breath, you’ll regret that later. But for right now, your fury fuels you in a way you never have been before. Vergil is sitting on the edge of the bed, head down, hands clasped, the Yamato leaning on the desk by the door… 

You pick it up and throw it at him, sheathe and all, before anyone even has a second to stop you. It hits him square in the chest and he simply sets it aside, head still lowered. “You bastard, you absolute bastard!” Shouting, you throw yourself at him, beating any part of him that you can reach with your bare fists. Nero doesn’t stop you. “You took my son from me!” You scream, finally shoving yourself off of him to grip his chin and make him look at you. “You took me from my son, you left him with strangers, you denied him the love he deserves…” Inhale. “AND YOU TORE OFF HIS FUCKING ARM!” The palm of your hand cracks against his cheek so hard that it turns his face and you struggle not to show just how much it physically hurt you. Emotionally? It felt fantastic. 

“Mom.” Nero steps up behind you, not paying his father any attention as he presses his palm to yours, the burning sensation slowly dissipates. 

Inhaling deeply, you close your eyes and attempt to quell some of your anger. Vergil is half-demon, you can’t cause him physical pain but maybe you can guilt him into feeling bad. “Do you remember what you said to me the night Nero was born?” Vergil cringes, you turn to Nero. “It was raining, pitch-black outside, and he looked at you and said ‘heaven is crying because their best angel is here.’” Your son rolls his eyes and a small smile tugs at your lips. “He promised to protect us both that night, said that he’d finally gotten his family and that he’d never let it go.” You turn back to Vergil, who still hasn’t said anything. “You did more than let us go. Because, in the end, you were the one to hurt us. You as good as killed me and you did something I thought you would never do, you hurt my son. You knew I’d never let you abandon him, is that why you took care of me first? Put me in a box so you could move on, start over in your quest for power, without any attachments this time? ‘To love and to cherish,’ weren’t those your vows?” You slap him again, not as hard, but enough to make sure you have his attention. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, Vergil, Son of Sparda!”

And he does, head jerking up at your words, a mixture of emotions crossing a face only you could read. He looks older, just as handsome, but tired. You hate him for it. As angry as you are, a part of you wants him to have a good reason for what he did, but there is no good reason for mutilating your child and temporarily killing your wife. “I trusted my motives at the time.”

You inhale again, showing incredible restraint as you simply say in a low, calm, even tone: “I hate you, Son of Sparda.” No one says anything else and you calmly walk out of the room, calmly walk down the stairs, calmly exit the building, calmly sit on the stairs outside. No one speaks for a moment, allowing you the time to even your breathing and let the rage seep out of your body. Nero sits next to you and you instantly take his hand, just knowing he’s alive and with you is enough to help you feel better. Even though you’re physically around the same age, he’s still your baby, god help anyone that tells you otherwise. “I want to know everything.”

“Well, there was the time your kiddo put a sword through my chest-” Dante starts before Nero throws his artificial arm at him, telling him to shut up. It makes you smile.

Vergil may have ruined his family, but maybe you can still save yours.


End file.
